unwanted & unloved
by mystrygirl
Summary: when people saw me the saw a beautiful brave strong smart and independent young lady. yet deep down inside im just a broken scared little girl. never been loved never had friends or family when she was 16 her aunt took her in she met julie milton jerry and grace. but when she met him everything changed. kick jace jilton
1. seaford high here i come

when people look at me they see a brave, fearless, and young happy girl. yet deep down im a broken hearted unwanted and unloved little girl. i've been in foster homes since i was 3. my mom died though birth and my dad went to jail. i'm turning 16 today and i'm on my own but there is no difference from now and then. i looked in the mirror i saw the same plain kim as always. honey blonde hair that made it to my mid back. my bright chocolate brown eyes that looked liked milk chocolate. i'm only 5'0 very short if i do say so myself. i walked into my room i got my back pack that had clothes my notebooks and a picture of my mom. i put my money that i earned in my back pocket of my high waisted short. it was $250.76 i tucked my mickey mouse shirt in my short. i slipped on my white flats. i threw my hair up in a i was soon on my own i walked downstairs and i smiled at the door. as i walked out the foster house i said bye to the little girl i came to know. her name was jessica she was only 6. i walked down the street till i saw my cab. i got in and we drove away. "seaford high and aunt susan here i come" i whispered as i laid my back pack down and i slowly drifted to sleep. 


	2. me to i guess

**chapter one me to i guess kim's p.o.v**

_**shout out to autum 1999**_

_**thx i will its just i have to get it going :)**_

as i hoped out the car i looked around. it was hot compared to ohio. i saw some teens hanging out swimming in a pool. one was a red haired boy who looked skinny. the was a tall skinny black haired boy. the was a nerdy looking girl and a cute brown haired girl. i grabbed my bags and the taxi drove away. then i saw a guy run out and jump in the pool."jack" screamed the brown haired girl. this kid was cute he had brown flippy hair. and brown eyes i just couldn't get over it. "Kimberly"a lady screech probably my aunt. "i missed you" said my aunt "missed you to i guess"i said awkwardly shes hugging me. i stood there awkwardly . she dragging me inside.

she showed me to my room i unpacked my stuff. "lunch is ready"my aunt screamed. "coming" i screamed back. i finished curling my hair and i walked down stairs. i saw sandwiches and chips. "thanks"i said. after i was done i washed my plate than we walked outside. than we walked over to the group i saw before. "milton jullei grace jaack and jerry this is kim"she said pointing to them. "hi im kim kim crawford" i said confident. "hey"they all said so we sat there awkwardly as my aunt went on about telling about the group. "right kim"my aunt said. "huh" i said breaking out of my daze i heard the group laughing. "nothing" she said. "hi im jack this is my little sister grace"jack said. "five miuntes get over it"grace yelled."no i wont im older" jack yelled back. "ugg"grace yelled back. "laddies laddies your both pretty stop it"i yelled to jack and grace. i heard laughter"im a guy" jack defened. i rolled my eyes "bye"i said to my aunt "get some sleep you got school tommorow" my aunt yelled to me. i groaned. i went to my room and got clothes. i got in the shower and changed. i brushed my hair and up in a bun. i put on my fuzzy slipers. i went to my room and set my alarm. i turned on my tv and watched tv till i passed out.

i woke up and got dressed. i put on a dress that came to my knees. it was all blue and white pok-a-dots. i put on my white flats i curlled my hair and did a little make up. i ate some toast and bacon that my aunt made i brushed my teeth. i went downstairs and grabbed my pencil and note book. "here i got you a present yesterday" my aunt said handing me a box. i opened it to find a phone. "thank you thank you thank you" i said hugging her. "your welcome it has my number and jack's gracie's julie's jerry's and milton's too" she said. "well you better go" she said. "okay bye" i said grabbing my phone and leaving. i walked to my new school and i signed as i walked to the office. "hi im kimbley crawford" i said. "ah yes come with me" said a old lady. "heres your schudle and locker heres passes if you cant find your way" she said sweetly. "thank you" i said to her. i walked to my locker and put the code in. it was decent sized i smiled and shut it i put the lock on and went to class.

**time skip**

as the last bell rung i got up and walked to my locker. i put the code in and stuffed my books in it. i got math, history, science, English, and Spanish books. i have my marching band music and my gym worksheet. i put my homework in a pile which was math history Spanish and practice my flute from band. i grabbed my stuff and went to jacks locker which was two down from mine. "hey" i said. "hey you ready" he asked i nodded and we walked. "wanna hang out at the library and study" he asked. "okay i just got to let my aunt know" i said. i texted her and told her that i would be home late and she said okay."lets go" i said grabbing my flute that i had put on the floor. "what do you play" he asked. "the flute." i replied "nice i play the drums" i laughed. "what" he asked "well your just a serio type plays drums gets in trouble plays foot ball what else dates a cheerleader" i asked. "no im single" he replied.


	3. COMPETITION

its been two months ive grown close to everyone. but jack were really close. i would hate to lose them i just dont want to leave. i love it here Seaford. grace, jullie and i signed up for a competition. i hope we win. im going to be late if i don,t start getting up now.

i ran to the shower i hoped in i hurried up and washed up. i got out i put on jean high wasted shorti put on a belly shirt that said. 'me and my girls' i put on my suspenders on but let one fall off my shoulders. i put on my nerd glasses than i slipped my beanie on. i put on my converse i put my hair in pig tails i ran down the stairs i grabbed my phone and i walked out the door to graces car. "good luck" my aunt screamed we waved good bye and left. we were all in crazy outfits for our concert. we found put we all could sing.

we arivved all lights went off. jack jerry and milton with their jock friend were in first row. i smiled at the girls. (_all _kim **juillie **grace)  


And we play our favorite songs  
And we scream out all night long  
Like ooh ooh oh  
When it's just me and my girls

**All the lights, turn them off**  
**It's too loud in here to talk**  
**I don't understand a word you say**

Gotta sleep but instead  
Karaoke on the bed  
Taking duck face selfies right and left

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it  
(we started to wobble)  
**We get diva on it**  
**We get queen bee on it yeah**  
**We get britney, demi, one direction, bieber on it**

_And we play our favorite songs_  
_And we scream out all night long_  
_Like ooh ooh oh_  
_When it's just me and my girls_  
_And we dance like no one's watching_  
_We crack up, booty poppin'_  
_Like ooh ooh ooh_  
_When it's just me and my girls_  
_Watch me now_  
_Me and my girls_

My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on  
Times like this don't always come along  
You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be  
Than to have you crazy freaks with me

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it  
We don't care if people stare  
And when we wobble with it

**We get diva on it**  
**We get queen bee on it yeah**  
**We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it**

_And we play our favorite songs_  
_And we scream out all night long_  
_Like ooh ooh ooh_  
_When it's just me and my girls_  
_And we dance like no one's watching_  
_We crack up, booty poppin'_  
_Like ooh ooh oh_  
_When it's just me and my girls_  
_Watch me now_  
Me and my girls

Break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
Now break it down  
_[Repeat]_

_And we play our favorite songs_  
_And we scream out all night long_  
_Like ooh ooh ooh_  
_When it's just me and my girls_  
_And we dance like no one's watching_  
_We crack up, booty poppin'_  
_Like ooh ooh ooh_  
_When it's just me and my girls_  
_Watch me now._

every one started to cheer we hugged each other. we waited for the judge to say if we made it to the next compation. "and you are moving on to the next stage" we all screamed.

"were moving on" we screamed. "congrats guys" the boys yelled so we could hear. "next up is jack jerry and milton" said the judges we walked off stage "good luck" we screamed. (jack **milton** _all_ jerry)

_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce_  
_We could rock the nation like they do_  
_And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa_  
_Paint a smile perfectly on you._  
_And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey_  
_Breakfast at Tiffany's for two._  
_So throw me away_  
_Cause if I were a boomerang_  
_I'd turn around and come back to you._  
_Back back to you you, yeah yeah,_  
_You you yeah yeah._

If you want to, we'll take the world by storm.  
Show you places, you've never been before.  
LA, New York, what are you waiting for?  
Drop him, take me, cause I love you more.

_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce_  
_We could rock the nation like they do_  
_And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa_  
_Paint a smile perfectly on you._  
_And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey_  
_Breakfast at Tiffany's for two._  
_So throw me away_  
_Cause if I were a boomerang_  
_I'd turn around and come back to you._  
_Back back to you you, yeah yeah,_  
_You you, yeah yeah._

Let's pop champagne, fake like we're billionaires.  
Just you and me, ain't much but we don't care.  
You look so good, I love when people stare.  
You on my arm, tryin' to keep you there.

If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce  
We could rock the nation like they do  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa  
Paint a smile perfectly on you.  
And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.  
You you, yeah yeah.

**Doesn't matter what you do**  
**I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah**  
**Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.**  
**What I'm tryin' to say, yeah**  
**Doesn't matter what you do,**  
**I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you, yeah**  
**Doesn't matter what you say, cause I'm here to stay.**  
**What I'm tryin' to say**

_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce_  
_We could rock the nation like they do_  
_And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa_  
_Paint a smile perfectly on you._  
_And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey_  
_Breakfast at Tiffany's for two._  
_So throw me away_  
_Cause if I were a boomerang_  
_I'd turn around and come back to you._  
_Back back to you you, yeah yeah,_  
_You you, yeah yeah._  
_You you, yeah yeah._

Throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you.  
Right back to you.

"and you are moving on" the judges screamed. we ran up to the stage "were moving on" us girls screamed. milton hugged jullie grace hugged jerry. i hugged jack then after like a minute we akwardly move away. "umm" i said. "umm" he said we stepped back. AWKWARD


	4. mate?

**thanks for all the reviws :)**

**kim's P.O.V**

i smiled in the mirror i'm glad i cam here i met jack...and the girls of course i brushed my teeth and slipped my pjs on. i went to the window where i saw jack he was shirt less with basket ball shorts on. "hey jack" i said scaring him. "hi kim you ready for tomorrow" i nodded "well i just wanted to say good night" i said waving goodbye "goodnight kimmy" he said i glared at him "Jackie" i said his smiled turned into a glare and i chuckled shutting the window.

"kimmy kimmy get up" grace yelled in my ears. i jumped landing on the floor. i heard laughing as i looked up to see the whole gang.

"what was that for" i yelled throwing a pillow at grace but that didn't stop her from laughing. than it hit me we had pack for today we were leaving for our concert that is in georiga. "our plane" i yelled getting up and running to the bathroom i threw my hair up in a bun. i ran out to get a suitcase. i stuffed it with clothes and thing i would need. i grabbed clothes and hoped in the shower. i washed my hair and my body. i got out and got dressed. it was jean high waisted shorts. i put on my hot pink belly shirt that had a black skull on in. you could barley see my stomach since i had on high waisted shorts on. i scrunched my hair and put on little bit of make up on. i slipped on my converse i put my phone in my butt pocket.

"remeber to call me atleast two days out of the week dont forget to win" my aunt said as we walked on the plane.

i chuckled and sat down in my seat. "hey can i sit here jerry is sitting with grace milton is sitting with julie" jack asked i nodded while smiling. he sat down we talked for most of the time but i slowly drifted to sleep.

**jack's P.O.V (finally i know)**

kim and i talked for most of the ride but she soon fell asleep on my shoulder. i smiled okay so in the past weeks i might have caught a little crush for kim. its not my fault though shes just so perfect i cant get over it. her smile is bright and i love her brown eyes with her honey blonde hair. plus she's my mate.

as we landed kim woke up "im sorry" she said stretching. "your fine" i said smiling. we got off and found our rooms. "okay so there's two rooms with three beds that connect so no loudness kim" jerry said. "what i'm sorry that i like the sound up when i kill the zombies" kim said putting her hands up in defense. did you know shes a first degree black belt a-m-a-z-i-n-g. "whatever " jerry said. he's still mad that kim beat him in black ops and call of duty. the girls went to go unpack and we unpacked to.

**kim's P.O.V (i know no more jack's p.o.v i'll do more of his here soon)**

As i unpacked i kept getting questions thrown at me. "stop okay i only slept on jacks shoulder jesus" i said finshing up. "mhmm" the girls said together i rolled my eyes "what ever nothing happened" i said.

**A/N so reviw what you think i know my grammar is horrible i try seriously but that shouldn't stop you from liking it. any who what do you think is going to heppen the six teens our in Georgia no parents just alone in two rooms that our connected and did jack say mate what's up with that. well you shall see :) i'm twisted**


End file.
